cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Atton KelMocol
Atton KelMocol 'was a True Manalorian warrior in the time of the Clone Wars. He was raised as a jedi untill 21 BBY. He was born to Raash and Leah Kel. His borthers were Slade Kel, Carth Sandtracer, and Xjan Sandtracer. He had two adopted sisters, one human, Raskta Sandtracer, and the other Twi'lek, Brianna Sandtracer. As a Jedi, Atton mainly lived on Courscant but as he grew older he went out more, leading him to discover his brother. He was very skilled with blades and had a great blaster aim. Atton joined the Mandalorian Guild for awhile later leaving. Discovery of his Brother Atton first discovered his brother Slade Kel when his Jedi padawan class was on a trip to Kashyyyk to meet the wookie clan leader. But before they got there they had to stop at the nearest planet of Onderon. But when they landed they were attacked by a small Mandalroian group. Slade was leading that attack and when he noticed the Kel Family birth mark on Atton's neck he realized this was his lost brother. Slade knew about his lost brother when his father Raash told him when they were attacked by the Jedi. After Slade and the rest of his family fled, Atton was lost. Jedi Master Huron Que'sh took him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Back to the fight on Onderon Slade had grabbed Atton and quick told him that they were brothers, and the Jedi stole him as a baby. Atton was furious hehad killed the remaining Jedi including his master Huron Que'sh. Atton,"''You have lied to me all these years about how you 'felt' my presence in the force while you were on Iridonia." Huron, " Atton, that is true but you were with that Mandalroian family and I knew you would be a great threa't '''to the Jedi if you stayed with them"' Atton, "Is that all you can say? Af'ter what you did'?"' Huron, "''If I told you that your family was Mandalorian you would leave us and go to them.''"' Atton, "''I would have!" Huron, "But At-''" After that Atton had killed Huron and took his lightsaber as a trophy for his victory. He had burnt his Jedi robes in anger, his his lightsaber in shame, and uses Huron's lightsaber when he duels opponets. He hardly ever uses the lightsaber now. Learning of The Kel Family After that battle Atton traveled back to Iridonia to know more about his brother Slade. He had learned that Slade has had no contact with Raash or their mother Leah. Slade had always wondered what his brother would be like, and now he knows him. After learning of his family Atton traveled to Mandalore where he discovered his mother's death and met his father Raash. He saw the destruction of the base his parents were at. Atton, " ''What happened?" Raash, "Son, is that you?" Atton, "Yes" Raash, " The Death Watch attacked here killing everyone but me."' Then Pre Vizsla came out of the shadows and charged Atton preparing to kill him with his darksaber. Just beofre impact Raash jumped infront of the blade and died. Atton drew a blaster pistol and shot him thinking Vizsla was dead. He took his parents bodies to Iridonia where he and Slade had burried Raash and Leah. After that Atton went back to Mandalore and went to the base where Raash had died. He looked in the secruity footage and saw the man who killed his mother, his Unlce Zerov. The Kel Family in the Old Republic The first known member of the Kel family was Zahr Kel, a republic trooper who founded a task force called the Shadow Solider Organization (SSO). After Zahr was his younger brother Kuzole. Kuzole was a member of the SSO but he left to join the Sith Empire as a bounty hunter, founding the Shadow Solider Exiled (SSE). Then there was Zahr's wife Amayeenia and his son Errvat. Amayeenia was a smuggler that Zahr had met on Coruscant. Errvat was a Jedi Knight who secretly kept in touch wi general SSO uniform.PNG|Zahr in his common SSO robes Kuzole in common SSE gear.PNG|Kuzole Amareenyia.PNG|Amayeenia Errvat.PNG|Errvat SSO heavy cannon operative.PNG|SSO heavy cannon operative SSO rifle operative.PNG|SSO rifle operative th his parents. (More members will be added later) Zahr Zahr Kel was born on Iridonia in the Old Republic era. He was the first known Kel in the family. He also founded the SSO which was a highly skilled organization that mainly helped the republic. Umbara When Atton had to go to Umbara where he tracked Zerov to, there was a droid drop ship crashing near where he landed. The drop ship had run into Atton's own ship destroying it. He did not wear is armor to Umbara, he wore his under cover mercenary gear. He discovered Zerov was working with some uknown Ithorian that they only called The Ithorian. Before Atton tried to kill Zerov he was studying him to see where his daily where abouts are. He walked past him several times without Zerov noticing. One time one of The Ithorian's soliders noticed Atton looked like Zerov. That solider was Brase Mocol, another family member of Atton's, and only Zerov knew. After Brase told Zerov he, Brase, The Ithorian, and a sith went to where Atton was staying. Atton reacted quickly he jumped behind them and snapped the sith's neck. Atton grabbed the sith's lightsaber and said "''this is revenge for my mother and father!" ''Then cut Zerov's head off. He kicked The Ithorian down and put the lightsaber to his neck and killed him. He dropped the lightsaber and took his stuff and Brase to go find another ship (he didn't kill Brase because he knew something would be good about him but didn't know what). He found a ship and they left to go to Coruscant. Brase: ''"Why didn't you kill me?" Atton: "'Zerov, did he ever say anything about his family'?"' ''Brase:'' "No, why?"'' ''Atton':"He was my Uncle."' Atton:"That funny looking birthmark on your neck, I know what thats from." Brase:"Really? Where?" Atton:"Clan Kel." Coming to the Guild When Atton was on Coruscant, after leaving Brase with his brothers Carth and Xjan, he spotted a Mandalorian in red armor. Atton, wearing his black armor, he was talking to the mandalorian learning about this great squad called the Mandalorian Guild. The mandalorian's name was INFAMOUS JANGOFETT. They traveled to Felucia and it wasn't then untill he got the test from INFAMOUS and passed. After he was in the guild, Atton finally had found a place where he didn't think he wouldn't stay there for long. Later on Atton left the guild. A Risky Mission Atton traveled to his home world of Iridonia. There he gathered nine zabraks two from Clan Sarin two from Clan Ihe three from Clan Chatak and two from Clan Iteu (all from the north clans). Atton used the force to get into the side of the temple. All nine zabraks were disquised as jedi. They all went to different parts of the temple reporting back to Atton who was still outside the temple. He tried to call one of the zabraks from Clan Sarin but there was no response. He called the other Sarin zabrak to go see what had happened. As the zabrak reached the point he called Atton and said: "He's dead!" Then the call quickly ended and Atton tried calling back but there was no answer. He realized both of them were dead and the rest were captured. He traveled through the vents and saw the others through a grate. He jumped down then was surronded by clones. Atton, "why did you clones kill the other two? Aren't you supposed to listen to the Jedi?" Clone Captain, "because we hate the Jedi they have done nothing for us!" Atton, "then why kill my nuin (zabraki word for friends)?" Captain,"because they don't deserve the information they were gathering." Atton quickly got bored of the conversation and pulled out is twin westar pistols and spun in a circle shooting killing all the clones. He rescued the zabrak and got the information. All of a sudden the alarm went off then. The seven ramaining zabraks picked up blasters and they all started running shooting clones as they ran. Three of them were shot down but they made it to there ship and flew back to Iridonia. A Second Strike to the Republic Atton snuck onto a Republic cleaning crew ship while he was on the Coruscant docks. It landed on a cruiser and he snuck out. He went through the hallways killing any clones he passed. He found the med bay and set off an explosion. Atton started to run and shoot at the clones behind him. He heard more explosions and one even went off right behind him and he was sucked out. Luckily, he grabbed onto a peice of metal sticking out from the hole. Atton used his jetpack to get to the closest door and closed it so he wouldn't be sucked out again. Where is that coming from?, ''he thought. At that moment Atton saw another zabrak running. He called out to him: Atton: ''"Carth!" Carth: "Atton? What are you doing here?" Atton: "No time to talk right now!" They hid in an empty room to talk. Atton: "I'm here for the same reason as you, to take out a cruiser 'cause i hate the Republic ''" Carth: ''"How did you know that was my reason?" Atton: "We're brothers, I know these things" Carth: "Wow." Atton: "You take out the engines, I will go for the bridgge." Carth: "Why do you get all the fun?" Atton: "'Cause I said so." Carth: "Fine." They each went to their places. When Atton got to the bridge he shot every clone and officer in there in quick shots and expert moves. He saw Jedi Knight Farguess El-theriam. Farguess was a Jedi Atton trained with and was his good friend. Atton: "Hey Far. Long time no see." Farguess: "You betrayed us Atton, you were my friend, you were like a brother to me." Atton: "I left because I was lied too. They told me my parents were just some farmers. That had no meaning to me. But, knowing my parents are something worth being proud of and I was never told that, that just makes me angry. They were Mandalorians, honorable warriors the Jedi decieved me. Don't you think they are lieing to you too, I mean they lied to me why not you?" Farguess: "How can you question me and the Order like that? We are your family." Atton: "No Far, you are wrong. The Jedi is nothing to me now, join me get away from them." Farguess: "I can't Atton, I can't join you." Atton: "So be it." Atton ignited his newly constructed lightsabers and Farguess ignited his too. They dueld for a long time. During the duel Atton recieved a transmission from Carth: Carth: "Where are you? Engines are set to blow in five minutes!" Atton: "I'm a little busy right now, Carth!" He cut the transmission and continued dueling. The engines eventually blew up and the ship titled and they started rolling down the hallways until they hit a wall. Farguess went one way, and Atton went another. He met up with Carth and escaped. The only three survivors were Atton, Carth, and Farguess. The Ship they had taken was damaged and they had no time to find a new one. Tehy had to crash land on the nearby planet of Felucia. Felucia Coming soon. Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Mandalorian Category:Zabraks Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Clan Sandtracer Category:Commander Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:The Unyielding Category:The Liberator Category:Zabrak Category:Class Rank:Scrapper Category:True Mandalorian Category:Lifetime Members